The invention relates to panelboard mounting of circuit breakers in general, and more particularly to the mounting thereon of small size standard circuit breakers, so that they can be either immediately individually placed in position for manual command through the handle, or replaced for future operation on the panelboard.
It is known to mount one or more circuit breakers in the back of a panelboard where there is access to mount, connect, or replace a circuit breaker, this being done so that, once mounted behind the panel board, the handles are projecting outside for manual control by the operator. This has been done with a mounting plate which fits exactly into an opening of the panelboard, such mounting plate being first applied against the front face of the circuit breaker and snapped there into place before the circuit breaker can be, with its mounting plate, placed as a unit into the opening behind the panel board. This approach, however, requires a plate which matches both the face of the circuit breaker and the contour of the panel board opening. Moreover, when two or more circuit breakers are to be placed side-by-side in the opening, one specially designed mounting plate has to be used in each of these different situations.
The object of the present invention is to facilitate circuit breaker mounting on, or circuit breaker dismounting from, a panel board, while allowing gang mounting of circuit breakers side-by-side.